1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pedal for bicycles which will emit light when it is rotated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that rear end vehicular collisions are one of the most common accidents occurring on our road systems today and results in countless loss of money, time, and sometimes, life to those involved. Hence, reflectors are commonly used for alerting following drivers of a bicycle. However, the reflector can only reflect light from certain directions thereby often making it too late for the following driver to drive away from a bicycle and therefore still causing accidents.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light-emitting pedal for bicycles which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.